Gokil 3 In 1
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Cast : Scene 1 Pein-Deidara Scene 2 Kisame-Konan-Orochimaru Scene 3 Chiyo-Sasuke-Karin . Gaje, Abal, Bikin muntah!


**DISKLAIMER : Kishimoto sensei**

**WARNING : OOC MAX, Gaje, Abal-abal, Udik, Ndeso, Katro, dan sejenisnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Istriku Wanita jadi-jadian**

Pada suatu malem yang gelap, sekitar jam 2an lah. Di sebuah kamar yang sumpek nan pengap, terlihatlah dua ekor *plakkk* eh dua sosok manusia yang lagi tidur-tiduran di ranjang butut bin reyot.

Pein : "Ahh ... Papa lemes banget nih Ma" (sambil masang muka bokep)

Deidara : "Papa sih ... semangat banget mainnya" (sambil tersipu-sipu malu)

Pein : "Tapi goyangan Mama mantep deh. Gak ada duanya! hehehe (Pein cengar-cengir bokep+sarap *silahkan bayangin sendiri*)

Deidara : "Ahh ... Papa bisa aja" (sambil ngelus-ngelus 'anu' Pein yang segedhe lele dumbo *wtf*)

Pein : "Ehmm ... Mama masih pengen ya?" (Pein mulai grepe-grepe bokong Deidara sambil ngeces full nepsong)

Deidara : "Ahh ... ngga kok Pa" (senyam-senyum ngeres *ketularan Pein mesti*)

Pein : "Itu kok Mama masih ngelus-elus 'anu' Papa lagi?" (sambil merem melek keenakan)

Deidara : "Emmm ... Mama cuma kangen aja"

Pein : "Maksudnya?" (masang muka bego *emang loe dasarnya bego kaleee*)

Deidara : "Dulu Mama pernah punya, hehehe"

Pein : "HAHHH?" (mendadak mukanya pucet, terus kejang-kejang berbuih, langsung ko'id di tkp *poor you Pein*)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masih Ada 1/2 Meter**

Di sebuah dusun yang udik nan katro bernama dusun Kirigakure *author di gebukin warga Kirigakure*, tinggalah sepasang kekasih yang berat sebelah. Yang laki namanya Kisame. Seorang pengangguran yang miskin, buruk rupa, dan otaknya super bego karena doi cuma lulusan SD soalnya *author nyaris kesambit samehada*. Dan yang cewek namanya Konan. Doi udah cantik, santun, pinter, tinggi, langsing, rajin menabung, pandai memasak, ahli surga, dll dst dsb etc. Gimana? Berat sebelah bukan?

Tapi karena kepolosan dan keluguan Kisame *jyahhh, emangnya Kisame polos nan lugu?*, Konan ikhlas menerima Kisame menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi Konan sering merasa sedihhh banget. Kenapa emangnya? Karena saking miskinnya Kisame *author digigit*, setiap dia ngapel pasti selalu dan selalu dan selalu pake sarung. Itu aja sarung warisan dari nenek moyangnya.

Akhirnya pada suatu hari, Konan mengutarakan uneg-unegnya yang udah di ubun-ubun kepada kekasih buruk rupanya itu *di kemplang samehada*.

"Mas Kissy *author muntah-muntah ngedenger nama panggilan sayangnya Kisame*, kalau datang ngapel ke rumah jangan pake sarung terus dong. Masih mending sarungnya keren kaya cap **gajah nungging** *plesetan suatu merk hoho*. Nah ini? Udah kucel, dekil, bau, dan lumutan pula" Cerocos Konan penuh penistaan.

"Iya deh, besok mas mau beli celana. Tapi kan mas Kissy *huekz* gak punya banyak duit?" Kata Kisame dengan wajah memelas banget.

"Udah gini aja. Aku masih punya bahan buat bikin celana tuh di gudang. Mas ambil aja. Entar biaya tukang jahitnya aku aja yang bayar. Kan murah njahit daripada beli" Jawab Konan.

"Oke-oke" Sang hiu kere itu pun nyengir penuh sukacita.

Setelah Kisame pergi menuju tukang jahit, Konan membatin 'Ya gusti, apa salah hambamu ini sehingga engkau memberikan hamba pendamping yang susah dunia-akherat seperti itu?'

Oh malangnya dikau.

Di lain tempat, Kisame udah sampe di rumah tukang jahit yang ia tuju.

"Oro Telor? Kok nama tempat ini kaya warteg aja? Ahh bodo amat" Ucapnya selepas ngeja tulisan yang terpampang di depan rumah itu. Karena otak Kisame yang cuma pentium 1 itu, tulisan Oro Tailor malah dibacanya Oro Telor. Ckckck, Kirigakure gak butuh individu seperti kau nak *author ngibrit di kejar Kisame*.

"Gue mau bikin celana panjang pake bahan ini woy!" Kisame tereak-tereak ketika sampe di dalem rumah penjahit itu.

"Eits, jyangan teriak-teriak gitcu donk cinn. Selaw aje" Timpal sang penjahat *plakkk* eh penjahit itu yang kita akhirnya ketahui bernama Orochimaru.

Kita skip aja obrolan antara hiu kere dan uler tua bencong itu ya *author hampir aja di cipok Oro*.

Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya Kisame mengambil celana panjangnya yang udah jadi di tempat Orochimaru.

"Mas, celananya udah jadi tuch. Tapi masyih ada sisa bahan 1/2 meter gitchu. Yey bawa pulang yach" Saran Oro kepada Kisame.

Setelah langsung make celana panjang itu di tkp tanpa di cuci, Kisame langsung njingkrak-njingkrak dan bergegas ngibrit menuju ke rumah yayangnya buat pamer celana panjang baru.

Tapi karena tingkat **UDIK-METER** Kisame yang terlampau tinggi, dia tetep ngedobelin celananya dengan sarung buluk ajaibnya itu.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba perut hiu bego itu mules minta ampun.

"Anjrittt, mesti ini gara-gara kebanyakan sambel pas makan batagornya mang Danzou" Ucap Kisame sambil masang tampang mules plus kedua tangannya megangin perutnya.

Karena gak tahan, Kisame akhirnya bablas menuju empang dan langsung ngeluarin 'harta karunnya'.

Setelah selesai boker, Kisame langsung terburu-terburu make sarungnya dan ... lupa make celana panjangnya.

Ketika nyampe di rumah Konan, Kisame dengan pedenya kissbe-kissbe ke arah tetangga Konan karena begitu bangganya dengan celana barunya itu. Dan efeknya? Tetangga Konan langsung semaput berjamaah karena gak kuat sama aura horror yang ditimbulkan dari senyum Kisame *di geplak Kisame*.

Konan nongol dari dalem rumah.

"Lho mas Kissy *author muntah untuk ketiga kalinya* kok masih pake sarung kampungan itu? Katanya mau pake celana panjang?" Tanya Konan heran.

Dengan cekatan Kisame langsung membuka sarungnya sambil berkata "Nih liat celana baru kepunyaan Mas"

Seketika Konan mendadak pucet di sertai rasa mual yang berlebih "Ihhh ... panjangnyaaa"

Dengan tersenyum bangga, Kisame menjawab "Iya nih panjang. Di rumah juga masih ada 1/2 meter"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Konan langsung menghubungi nomor 911 lewat hapenya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Razia PSK **

Kepolisian Konoha merazia para PSK dan menggiring untuk diinterogasi satu per satu.

Saking banyaknya PSK yang terjaring razia, antrian sampe keluar pagar kantor polisi.

Tidak lama kemudian, lewatlah seorang nenek (Chiyo, 75 thn) yang hendak membeli minyak tanah.

Karena melihat keramaian, si nenek Chiyo itu bertanya kepada PSK yang berdiri pada antrian paling belakang.

"Cu, lagi antri apaan?"

Karena malu berterus terang, si PSK (Karin, 25 thn) menjawab seenak udel bodongnya.

"Lagi ngantri permen nek"

Betapa kagetnya si Karin ketika ngeliat nenek Chiyo ikutan ngantri di belakangnya.

Karena penasaran dengan tingkah nenek itu, Karin iseng-iseng nanya.

"Lagi ngapain nek ikutan ngantri?"

"Nenek juga mau permen cu, khukhukhu" Jawab Chiyo sambil ketawa ala lansia.

Singkat cerita, sampailah giliran si nenek untuk di interogasi.

Betapa kagetnya polisi itu (Sasuke, 23 thn) ketika ngeliat nenek yang udah tua bangka nan renta itu masuk dalam antrian.

Karena penasaran banget, Sasuke bertanya.

"Nek, siapa nama nenek?"

"Chiyo cu" Jawab nenek itu sambil mesam mesem gaje.

"Umur nenek berapa?" Lanjut Sasuke.

"75 tahun cu" Jawabnya lagi.

'Busettt, udah tua segini masih jadi PSK?' Batin Sasuke nista.

"Terus ... emangnya di umur segini, nenek ... masih sanggup?" Sasuke nelen ludah karena saking was-wasnya.

"Khukhukhu, jangana khawatir cu. Walau nenek udah tua, tapi buat isep-isep sama ngemut nenek masih jago cu" Jawab nenek Chiyo dengan tampang watados.

Dan seketika pikiran Sasuke langsung mbayang yang engga-engga.

'Kalo seandainya 'anu' gue ini diisep and diemut sama nenek ini ...'

GLUDAKKK!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke njungkel disertai kejang-kejang kaya orang kena ayan.

**-TAMAT DENGAN TIDAK ELIT-**

**Hohohohoho, fic humor gaje nan abal ini akhirnya jadi juga. Langsung aja yo to de point. Bagi yang mau review author persilahkan. Mau ngasih saran, kritik, flame, ataupun duit *plakkk* author persilahkan kok. Makasih udah baca!**


End file.
